Power Pack (TV series)
Power Pack is a fanfictional American television series premiering on Disney Channel &/or Disney XD, produced by It's a Laugh Productions & inspired by the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. Power Pack will be the first Disney Channel Original Series to feature Marvel characters since The Walt Disney Company's acquisition of Marvel Entertainment in 2009. Production In 1991, following the cancellation of the original comic, Marvel developed Power Pack into a live-action show for NBC's Saturday children's television lineup. While a pilot episode was made, the series was not picked up. The pilot has been aired several times during regular children's programming on Fox as a Saturday morning special. Minor alterations to the concept were made for the pilot, ranging from the children's parents being aware of their superhuman abilities, Julie's acceleration power being altered to movement at superhuman speed, without the ability to fly, & the "cloud" aspect of Jack's density power being eliminated—he was only able to shrink in size. The children did not wear costumes. In the original comic book series, the Kymellians resemble anthromorphic horses. In the television series, the Kymellians' appearance is changed into somewhat Ipotane-like, humanoid aliens with horse-like characteristics. As for the Snarks, their appearances were changed to somewhat reptilians. Furthermore, to make the series more appropriate for children, some of the matter used in the comics (e.g., pollution, drug abuse, runaways, kidnapping, gun violence, bullying, orphanhood, & homelessness, etc.) have been lowered. Synopsis As with the comic book series, the series is set in New York City. The lives of siblings Alex, Julie, Jack, & Katie Power change when they come into contact with an alien named Aelfyre, whose race, the Kymellians, are at war with the notorious reptillian Snarks. Before dying, Aelfyre passes his powers to the children, & they use their newly inherited powers to become the superhero team Power Pack. Now, with the Earth targeted by the Kymellians' archenemy, the Power Pack fight against the Snarks & especially a corrupt colleague of their father's who will stop at nothing to get rid of the kids. Later on in the series, the Power Pack are joined by Frankie, a friend of Alex's who was born with powers, & Kofi, the prince & heir to the Kymellian Empire & cousin of Aelfyre. Characters Main characters *'Alexander "Alex" Powerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alex_Power' (played by TBA): The oldest of the Power Pack siblings at age 12; Alex acts as their leader, but his temper sometimes causes them trouble. His main power is control over gravity. *'Julie Powerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julie_Power' (played by TBA): The second oldest of the four Power siblings at age 10, Julie is perhaps the most "normal" of the Power siblings. When she isn't in "superhero mode", Julie can be quite shy & quiet. Julie is also a voracious reader, & was frequently seen reading, carrying, or quoting books. Her main power is unaided flight by means of rapid forward propulsion that leaves a highly visible tri-colored band of light in her wake. *'Jack Powerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Power' (played by TBA): The second youngest of the four Power siblings at age 7. Brash & ornery, Jack is the "wild child" of the Power siblings. He frequently insults & argues with both his teammates & his adversaries. *'Katherine Margaret "Katie" Powerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katie_Power' (played by Mia Talerico): The youngest of the four Power siblings at age 5. Katie is highly suggestible for her age. She is frequently goaded into using her powers by her siblings & looks to them for instructions. Consequently, she is responsible for significant damage to both buildings & some of Power Pack's enemies. Her eldest brother, unofficial team leader Alex, bullies her to such an extent that she compares him to Power Pack's archenemy, Queen Maraud. *'Franklin Richardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franklin_Richards' (played by TBA): Alex's best friend who, sometime during the series, is somewhat suspicious of his friend & his siblings' powers. Later on, Frank reveals that he's the son of Mr. Fantastic & the Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four. He later joins the Power Pack and his powers include precognition, astral projection (dreamform/self), & limited telepathy. *'Kofi Whitemane' (played by TBA): The young prince & heir to the Kymellian Empire & cousin of Aelfyre. Crash landing on Earth to escape the Snarks, Kofi seeks out the Power Pack & assists them. As with all Kymellians, Kofi's powers include teleportation, energy projection, gravity alteration, healing, force field projection, & air manipulation. Other Heroes Throughout the series, the Power Pack have met & teamed up with several other superheroes, from members of the Avengers to the X-Men. Avengers *'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America' (movie only; cameo appearance) *'Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man' (movie only; cameo appearance) *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man '(movie only; cameo appearance) *'Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman '(played by TBA): *'Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel' (played by Brie Larson) (possibly movie only; cameo appearance) *'Robert Reynolds/Sentry '(played by TBA): *'Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler '(movie only; cameo appearance) *'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic '(movie only; cameo appearance) *'Susan Storm/Invisible Woman '(movie only; cameo appearance) *'Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch '(movie only; cameo appearance) *'Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing '(movie only; cameo appearance) Recurring Heroes * [[Marrina Smallwood (Earth-199999)|'Marrina Smallwood']] (played by TBA): * [[Morlocks (Earth-199999)|'Morlocks']] ** [[Annalee (Earth-199999)|'Annalee']] (played by TBA): ** [[Piper (Morlock) (Earth-199999)|'Piper']] (played by TBA): ** [[Erg (Earth-199999)|'Erg']] (played by TBA): ** [[Ape (Morlock) (Earth-199999)|'Ape']] (played by TBA): ** [[Tar Baby (Earth-199999)|'Tar Baby']] (played by TBA): ** [[Leech (Earth-199999)|'Leech']] (played by TBA): * [[Beta Ray Bill (Earth-199999)|'Beta Ray Bill']] (played by TBA): * [[New Mutants (Earth-199999)|'New Mutants']] ** [[Danielle Moonstar (Earth-199999)|'Danielle Moonstar']]/Mirage (played by Kelsey Chow): ** [[Samuel Guthrie (Earth-199999)|'Samuel Guthrie']]/Cannonball (played by Ross Lynch): ** [[Rahne Sinclair (Earth-199999)|'Rahne Sinclair']]/Wolfsbane (played by TBA): ** [[Warlock (Technarch) (Earth-199999)|'Warlock']] (played by TBA): ** [[Roberto da Costa (Earth-199999)|'Roberto da Costa']]/Sunspot (played by TBA): ** [[Illyana Rasputina (Earth-199999)|'Illyana Rasputina']]/Magik (played by TBA): * [[Frankie Raye (Earth-199999)|'Frankie Raye']]/Nova (played by Bridgit Mendler): Minor Heroes * [[Lockheed (Earth-199999)|'Lockheed']]: * [[Morlocks (Earth-199999)|'Morlocks']] ** [[Sally Blevins (Earth-199999)|'Sally Blevins']]/Skids (played by TBA): * [[Dakota North (Earth-199999)|'Dakota North']] (played by TBA): Recurring characters *'James Power' (played by TBA): The father of the Power Pack, an inventor who once made a device which (unbeknownst to them) could destroy large parts of the universe. *'Margaret Power' (played by TBA): The wife of James Power & the mother of the Power Pack. *'Michael O'Brien/Guardsman '(played by TBA): Head of security at Project PEGASUS. *'Smartship Friday' (voiced by TBA): An intelligent starship that was originally owned by Aelfyre. After Aelfyre was fatally wounded & had transferred his superhuman abilities into the four children who would become Power Pack, Friday devoted itself to their service, adopting the role of mentor to the fledgling superheroes. *[[Gregson Gilbert (Earth-199999)|'Gregson Gilbert']] (played by TBA): *'Johnny Rival' (played by TBA): A bully at Alex's school who enjoys picking on him. *'Allison McCourt' (played by TBA): A girl at Alex's school whom he has a crush on. *[[Gramps (Pawnbroker) (Earth-199999)|'Gramps']] (played by TBA): *[[Morlocks (Earth-199999)|'Morlocks']] **[[Beautiful Dreamer (Morlock) (Earth-199999)|'Beautiful Dreamer']] (played by TBA): *[[H.E.R.B.I.E. (Earth-199999)|'H.E.R.B.I.E.']] (voiced by TBA): *[[Rebecca Littlehale (Earth-199999)|'Rebecca Littlehale']] (played by TBA): *[[Force Four (Earth-199999)|'Force Four']] **[[Ydrai (Earth-199999)|'Ydrai']]/Team Leader (played by TBA): **[[Oninay (Earth-199999)|'Oninay']]/Firemane (played by TBA): **[[Enbe (Earth-199999)|'Enbe']]/Thunderhoof (played by TBA): **[[Kym (Earth-199999)|'Kym']]' (Ghostmare/Matriarch)' (played by TBA): *Elan Villains *'Douglas Carmody/Bogeyman' (played by TBA): One of the main antagonists of the series, formerly the head of the Carmody Research labs where Dr. James Power was working to perfect his anti-matter power generator. When the alien race of Kymellians destroyed the anti-matter generator (which also led to the creation of four young heroes known collectively as Power Pack), Carmody lost his position, blaming the children of Power Pack. Carmody went on to hunt the Pack, whom he considered mutants. *'Queen Mother Maraud' (played by TBA): One of the Snark queens. She initiated the original contact between Zn'rx & Earth by sending her clan's military to steal the matter/antimatter formula & converter from the Powers. When her plans were scuttled by Power Pack, the superhero team became her personal enemies. She made several subsequent attempts to destroy the group, kidnapping them on two occasions & attempting to steal their powers for her son & herself. *'High Prince Jakal' (played by TBA): The son of Queen Maraud & Emperor Bhadsha. Although he had been raised as a warrior, he simply lacks in intelligence & conscience. *'Emperor Bhadsha' (played by TBA): The current Emperor of Snarkworld, Bhadsha has actually tried to soften his race's warlike tendencies. Although he is a beloved leader, some of his changes, including trying to reduce the process of succession to a single bout of combat between all the princes, have not been popular. *'Chancellor Hadj' (played by TBA): Emperor Bhadsha & Queen Maraud's daughter, chancellor, & "right-hand Snark", Hadj oversaw the successful missions to kidnap Power Pack & recover Jakal from Earth. *[[Skratt (Earth-199999)|'Skratt']] (played by TBA): *'Garbage Man' (played by TBA): A crime boss who is the founder & leader of Trash, a gang consisting of young delinquents. *[[Trash (Earth-199999)|'Trash']] **'Airhead' (played by TBA): A young member of Trash, Airhead is the most compassionate of the group, & shares a special bond with her teammate Blasting Cap. In battle, Airhead can inflate her head with expandable gasses that allow her to float like a hot air balloon. While her head is inflated, she can fly limited distances & speeds, although there seems to be no limit upon the amount of time she may remain inflated. **'Blasting Cap' (played by TBA): A young member of Trash, Blasting Cap is the most insecure of the group & follows their instructions because they are the only family he has. In battle, Blasting Cap can make any inanimate object within his immediate vicinity explode. He finds this power extremely difficult to control. **'Crazy Legs' (played by TBA): A young member of Trash, Crazy Legs is the most sure-minded & conniving member of the group. In battle, Crazy Legs has extremely long elastic legs. He can compress & stretch them for transport & as a weapon. **'Brute' (played by TBA): A young member of Trash, Brute is a large, rather slow child, & strangely mute. His upper body is massively developed for his age, & he possesses superhuman strength beyond the ability of even adults. **'Razor Cut' (played by TBA): A young member of Trash, Razor Cut is a fast-talking tough guy, & functions as a leader to the other members of his group. Not only does he have claws on his feet & hands, but Razor Cut's skin is composed entirely of razor-sharp armored plates, cutting any who touch him & providing slight resistance to attacks. Recurring Villains * [[Dragon Man (Earth-199999)|'Dragon Man']]: * [[Snake-Eyes (Earth-199999)|'Snake-Eyes']]: * [[N'Astirh (Earth-199999)|'N'Astirh']] (voiced by TBA): * [[Biawak (Earth-199999)|'Biawak']]/Star Stalker (voiced by TBA): * [[Ivan Kragoff (Earth-199999)|'Ivan Kragoff']]/Red Ghost (played by TBA): * [[Super-Apes (Earth-199999)|'Super-Apes']] * [[Technocrat (Earth-199999)|'Technocrat']] (played by TBA): Minor Villains * [[Basilisk (Robot) (Earth-199999)|'Basilisk']]: * [[Morlocks (Earth-199999)|'Morlocks']] ** [[Masque (Morlock) (Earth-199999)|'Masque']] (played by TBA): * [[Death (Earth-199999)|'Death']] (played by TBA): * [[Marauders (Earth-199999)|'Marauders']] ** [[Kodiak Noatak (Earth-199999)|'Kodiak Noatak']]/Harpoon (played by TBA): ** [[John Greycrow (Earth-199999)|'John Greycrow']]/Scalphunter (played by TBA): ** [[Kim Il Sung (Earth-199999)|'Kim Il Sung']]/Scrambler (played by TBA): * [[Roderick Kingsley (Earth-199999)|'Roderick Kingsley']]/Hobgoblin (played by TBA): * [[Madcap (Earth-199999)|'Madcap']] (played by TBA): *'Four Horsemen of Apocalypse' ** Pestlience (Plague) ' (played by TBA): * [[Master Mold (Earth-199999)|'Master Mold]] (played by TBA): * [[Mary Walker (Earth-199999)|'Mary Walker']]/Typhoid Mary (played by TBA): * [[Mad Thinker (Julius) (Earth-199999)|'Mad Thinker']] (played by TBA): * [[Quentin Beck (Earth-199999)|'Quentin Beck']]/Mysterio (played by TBA): * [[Circus of Crime (Earth-199999)|'Circus of Crime']] ** [[Maynard Tiboldt (Earth-199999)|'Maynard Tiboldt']]/Ringleader (played by TBA): **'Eliot Franklin (Clown)' (played by TBA): *[[Phillip Masters (Earth-199999)|'Phillip Masters']]/Puppet Master (played by TBA): *[[Ciegrimites (Earth-199999)|'Ciegrimites']] *[[Jeremy (Earth-199999)|'Jeremy']] (played by TBA): Movie-exclusive villains * Kang the Conqueror (played by Samuel L. Jackson): The main antagonist in the movie, a malevolent time traveler out to control all of history in order to preserve his people's future. * [[Tony Masters (Earth-199999)|'Tony Masters']]/Taskmaster (played by TBA): Minor characters *'Aelfyre Whitemane' (played by TBA): Appearing in the first episode, Aelfyre Whitemane was a Kymellian xenologist with a love of Earth culture & books. He was the son of Lord Byrel, a Kymellian elder, & a relative of Lords Yrik & Kofi Whitemane. Before dying, he passed his powers to the children who became the superhero team Power Pack. *[[Henry Gyrich (Earth-199999)|'Henry Gyrich']] (played by TBA): *[[Beyonder (Earth-199999)|'Beyonder']] (played by TBA): *[[Brightwind (Earth-199999)|'Brightwind']]: *[[Bulk (Earth-199999)|'Bulk']] (played by TBA): *[[John Jonah Jameson (Earth-199999)|'J. Jonah Jameson']] (played by JK Simmons, voice only) *[[Ulysses Lugman (Earth-199999)|'Ulysses Lugman']]/Slug (played by TBA): *[[Numinus (Earth-199999)|'Numinus']] (voiced by TBA): Movie-exclusive characters * SHIELD ** Jeffrey Mace (played by Jason O'Mara): The current director of SHIELD. ** Phil Coulson (played by Clark Gregg): ** Abner Jenkins/Mach-IV '(played by TBA): * 'Erik Josten/Atlas '(played by TBA) * 'Nick Fury (played by Samuel L. Jackson): (Cameo) Series overview Movie Category:Series Notes * Although a sitcom, the series is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Power Pack Category:Earth-199999